1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly and a method of assembling the same, and more particularly to a micro coaxial connector used in liquid crystal display (LCD) application and method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer may be provided with a liquid crystal display (LCD). In order to connect the liquid crystal display, use is made of various types of connectors. Micro coaxial cable connectors are widely used in this field due to the excellent preventing EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) function, stable electrical properties and high bending durability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,659,791 B1, 6,648,668 B1, 6,619,985 B1, D456,779 S and D482,660 S each disclose low profiled micro coaxial cable connector used for connecting with complementary connector on a motherboard in a notebook computer and the LCD panel of the notebook computer through a cable for transmitting signals therebetween.
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional micro coaxial connector generally comprises an insulative housing 700 having a base portion 705 and a mating portion 710 extending from the base portion 705, and defining a plurality of flat grooves 720 extending to a front surface of the mating portion 710, contacts 800 having mating sections 810 for inserting into the grooves 720 and a shield 900 partially enclosing the housing 400 except the mating portion 710. However, front ends of the mating sections 810 are aligned with the front surface of the housing 400 and are exposed outside thereat which are easily bent by an unexpected upward force when mating with a complementary connector, which possibly results in failure of signal transmission.
To prevent the deformation of the contacts, a process called “coin” is needed in art during manufacture, which means pressing the front ends of the contacts downwardly for securely engaging with the housing by a special tool. However, this coin process is very difficult to be completed because it requires highly accuracy between the tool and the contacts and easily damages the housing. Furthermore, only three to five contacts may be pressed down once, therefore repeated and continuous coin processes are needed for one connector having a plurality of contacts, which results in high cost and wasting of time.
Hence, in this art, an improved micro coaxial cable connector assembly and the method to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art will be described in detail in the following embodiments.